Polymeric articles having antimicrobial properties are described in the literature. Such articles are made in various shapes and dimensions such as granules, films, fibers, containers, pipes, structural components, medical appliances, among other articles. It is also known that certain metals such as silver, copper and zinc or their compounds are effective as antimicrobial agents. Numerous attempts have been made to utilize this attribute in polymeric articles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,466 describes an antimicrobial composition comprising a silver compound, selected from AgCl, AgBr, Ag.sub.2 Co.sub.3 and Ag.sub.3 PO.sub.4, deposited on a physiologically inert particle, selected from oxides of Ti, Mg, AI, Si, Ce, Hf, Nb and Ta, calcium hydroxyapatite and barium sulfate. It is disclosed that the compositions may be modified by the inclusion of other ingredients such as dispersion aids, and these compositions may be incorporated in polymeric materials in an amount of from 5-60% by weight of the composite. The antimicrobial silver compound in contact with the polymer article may interact with it producing undesirable effects, such as darkening due to reduction to metallic silver.
Several patents describe antimicrobial compositions in which zeolite particles are supports for antimicrobial metal ions. Zeolites are aluminosilicates, of either natural or synthetic origin, which have sites at which cationic exchange may occur. By treating them with solutions of metal ions a desired antimicrobial metal ion can be substituted in the zeolite structure. Polymer articles having antimicrobial properties are made by incorporating the treated zeolites with the polymer or the zeolite can be mixed with the polymer and then treated with a solution of the desired antimicrobial metal ion. There are no barrier coatings on the particles to prevent interactions of the metal ions with the polymer, to control the rate of release of the antimicrobial species or to facilitate dispersion of the particles in the polymer article. For example, the use of the zeolite particles in polymer articles is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,585, and, more specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,410 is directed to fiber applications. Further it is recognized that zeolite powders tend to agglomerate and are inferior to dispersibility when mixed with resins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,779 adds fine silica, dry or as a sol, to provide a zeolite powder which has high free-flowability and low agglomerating properties. Such problems as aggregation and color development in polymer antimicrobial zeolite compositions are also addressed in J 01164722 which relates to the use of additives such as fatty acid salts to aid dispersion and UV-light absorbers to prevent color development.
It is most desirable that the antimicrobial additive be easily dispersible within the polymer matrix without any significant adverse effects on polymer properties. It is also desirable that the antimicrobial be effective in controlling microorganisms at economic levels of use and remain active for months or years. Most commercially available compositions suffer from several deficiencies in the end use. They are often agglomerated and therefore difficult to disperse in end use systems. In addition, in the end use systems, the antimicrobial component is in direct contact with the product matrix with which it may react, leading to deterioration in properties, development of coloring or staining and other undesirable features. The development of color occurs during the shaping process, i.e., producing a shaped polymeric article. The cause for color deterioration may be attributed to the high metal loadings of the prior art. There is a need for antimicrobial compositions which do not have these deficiencies particularly when they are incorporated in a polymer matrix. The composition of the present invention meets this need.
The disclosure of each of the above identified references is hereby incorporated by reference.